Hinata,La nueva jinchuriki
by Nanami hyuuga
Summary: Luego de la batalla con pain nada sera igual, konoha se llenara de sorpresas ¿que le pasa a hinata?...-la loba...ella le ha hecho esto a hinata sama-...¿que?-
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino al gran kishimoto_._

_Naruto: hablando _

_"Naruto": pensando _

La nueva jinchuriki Hinata

Luego de la tan desastrosa batalla por la que paso la aldea de konoha contra uno de los más poderosos de los akatsuky "pain". Un joven rubio de tez bronceada y ojos azules estaba recostado en la espalda de su antiguo sensei peli plateado mientras se oían los gritos de felicidad de los aldeanos.

-¡BIENVENIDO!- gritaban los aldeanos a su gran héroe y los antiguos senseis de naruto lo miraban con gran orgullo.

-Naruto... ¡Eres un tonto! –Le grito sakura mientras le daba un golpe al rubio para finalmente abrazarlo –gracias- cuando se separaron sakura le dio una gran sonrisa pero en su mente trataba de pensar en cómo decirle algo que en verdad le dolería al rubio–"como se lo diré, no quiero ser yo quien le dé la noticia"-pensó disimulando la tristeza en la que se encontraba pero el rubio se percato de ello.

-¿sakura chan que pasa?-dijo un poco preocupado, en ese momento sube la vista para ver a sus amigos pero ninguno se encontraba ahí-¿Dónde están los chicos?-

-Na… naruto yo no...no -esto sí que le preocupaba al rubio desde cuando ella tartamudeaba junto a él, volvió a subir la mirada y esta vez pudo observar a ino y tenten llorando en silencio alejándose de un lugar donde pudo observar a neji de espalda junto con los demás mirando hacia abajo, no pudo observar bien ya que los aldeanos cubrían su vista, alejo a sakura para caminar hacia el lugar.-Naruto Es.. ¡Espera! –ya era tarde el rubio iba hacia el lugar, así que solo empezó a seguirlo con la mirada baja resistiendo esas lagrimas que querían salir.

Cuando el rubio estuvo a unos metros de sus compañeros bajo la mira y pudo observar una caballera negro azulino, esto preocupo mas al chico así que a cada paso que daba aumentaba la velocidad. Cuando llego hiso a un lado a kiba y shino, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer y lo único que hiso fue soltar una palabra al aire.

-Hinata –dijo en un susurro mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro dejando en él un solo pensamiento- "¿Cómo paso esto?".

Lo que naruto veía, era una joven de pelo negro azulino, con los ojos cerrados y la tez blanquecina, estaba acostada en el suelo, la chica parecía estar durmiendo pero su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, además, estaba rodeada de un gran charco de sangre. Esa misma chica que le había confesado sus sentimientos unas horas atrás, yacía muerta delante de sus pies

-Hi… Hinata ¡HINATAA!-grito el rubio para luego correr hacia la chica pero fue detenido por los antiguos compañeros de la joven.

-Naruto por fa…favor tra…tranquilo –decía con dificultad el inuzuca mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro acompañado de un deprimido akamaru.

-¿QUE RAYOS PASO?, QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE…-Grito el rubio con lagrimas pero sus gritos fueron escuchados por los aldeanos y todos los senseis que se quedaron sorprendidos, pero a la que mas afecto fue a kurenai que consideraba a hinata una hija por lo que se desmallo- yo vi como estaba herida pero no que ella… que ella…-

-Naruto –fue llamado por su compañera-la verdad es que estaba más grave de lo que se veía, tenía varias costillas rotas, además del brazo derecho y había perdido mucha sangre, pero lo más grave era que la herida que tenía en el corazón cuando peleo con neji aumento, ella claramente ya iba a morir pero intente, te juro que lo intente, pe… pero no pude lo...lo siento –decía entre sollozos la haruno.

-pero como, si Nagato hizo un jutsu de…-pero el rubio fue interrumpido

-Lo único que sabemos es que ese extraño jutsu revivió a los muertos, pero ella no estaba muerta, ella seguía luchando por su vida, después de varios minutos cuando el jutsu se detuvo el cuerpo de hinata no pudo soportar más y ella… –hablo fingiendo seriedad el abúrame.

En ese momento naruto abrazo al cuerpo inerte de la hyuga mientras sus lágrimas caían por el rostro de la chica haciendo el efecto que ella era la que lloraba.

Sakura veía con tristeza la escena pero aun había algo que debía contar-Naruto antes de que ella nos dejara, dijo sus últimas palabras-esto llamo la atención del rubio y la miro fijamente-Ella dijo…_Naruto kun te amo_-

Al escuchar eso Naruto pasó su vista de sakura a Hinata y las lágrimas volvieron pero esta vez con más fuerza mientras ponía su frente en la de hinata forzando aun más el abrazo en un intento desesperado de que ella pudiera escucharlo.

-Hinata chan perdóname, soy un idiota tu siempre estuviste ahí para mi, fuiste la primera en ver lo que todos no pudieron, Hinata no hagas esto por favor, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi lo recuerdas, lo recuerdas hinata, recuerdo cuando intentaste pasarme las respuestas en el examen pero yo te dije que no para no causarte problemas , me apoyaste con la pelea con tu primo, me decías palabras que ningún otro me decía, esas palabras que me hacían feliz y solo tú puedes decir, recuerdo que te dije que me gustan las personas como tú, te lo ruego hinata abre los ojos, perdóname por nunca pude ver cual eran tus sentimientos, perdóname por el dolor que te cause, hinata todos estaban preocupados por ti, kurenai sensei ya despertó y está llorando, no nos dejes así, despierta por favor despierta…despierta…despierta…-decía el rubio mientras las lagrimas caían en el rostro de la chica.

Todos podían ver esa escena tan triste pero no podían hacer nada por ella, la bella chica con un corazón de oro ya descansaba un sueño eterno, pero nadie se daba cuenta de que las lágrimas de naruto no corrían por el rostro de la chica, sino que era como si el cuerpo de la hyuga absorbiera esas lágrimas.

-Naruto me lleva...-pero el hyuga no pudo continuar ya que alrededor de hinata aparecían pequeños puntos de luz que se adherían al cuerpo de la hyuga y noto que el rubio no la soltaba-¡Naruto aléjate de hinata sama!-y así él lo hiso.

Delante de ellos el cuerpo de la chica empezó a elevarse pero cubierto de esas pequeños puntos que cada vez mas no dejaban ver su cuerpo, pero eso no fue lo extraño porque después de que su cuerpo quedo talmente cubierto, una luz azul la rodeo en forma de espiral y se forma la imagen de una loba blanca de ocho colas con destellos negro azulinos, tenía alrededor del abdomen flotando alrededor ocho cristales cada uno era de un color distinto y tenía en la frente una marca en forma de luna (como esa de sailor moon),pero si no fue suficiente, para la sorpresa de todos, esta hablo.

_-La descendiente de mi poder me ha despertado, he podido ver su dolorosa vida y yo le otorgare una nueva. Aldea de konoha, su aldea está llena de frialdad y sufrimiento por lo que decide destruirla-_Esto asusto a los habitantes que miraban con miedo_-pero el corazón noble de mi compañera me lo ha impedido, espero que estén agradecidos con ella y que todos vean su poder escondido, ella, la supuesta desgracia de su clan será la persona más poderosa de este mundo. Y una cosa más, espero que el sol entienda que lo que pasara de ahora en adelante fue a causa de no haber abierto bien los ojos, lo repito sol, no quiero presenciar que no te guste lo que vez porque tú mismo has provocado esto.-_dijo la loba antes de desaparecer en una pequeña explosión que luego toma la forma de una flor cerrada de color azul con el cuerpo de hinata dentro y esta descendía hasta llegar al suelo ante la presencia de incertidumbre de todos.

Cuando el capullo apenas logro tocar el suelo Naruto se dirigió rápidamente hacía el y cuando este solo lo rozo esta flor se abrió dejando ver el cuerpo de hinata intacto como si nada le hubiera pasado, pero ella no tenía ya la misma ropa, sino un vestido corto de color blanco con encajes lilas, de mangas corta, con unas media largas negras y zapatillas negras, todos se sorprendieron por la ropa pero ahora lo importante era la salud de hinata así que naruto la sostuvo y empezaba a moverla un poco.

-Hina… -pero no pudo continuar porque se había percatado de algo. Los demás que se preguntaba que pasaba se acercaron pero al igual que el anterior se quedaron como estatuas.

Lo que todos veían era la hinata de siempre con una ropa diferente a la que ella usaba, pero eso no era lo importante, sino que, en la cabeza tenía dos orejas de lobo y una cola esponjosa del mismo color que su cabello con las puntas blancas.

-¿Qué le paso a hinata?-pregunto un aturdido inuzuca

-es problemático, pero hinata cambio-

-ino dime que no soy la única que lo ve-decía una intranquila tenten

-no tenten, pero no me expli….-la rubia fue interrumpida por el hyuga

-la loba –dijo el ojiperla-ella le ha hecho esto a hinata sama –

-Pero ¿por qué?-dijo lee

-Y cómo voy a saberlo idiota-

Apartado de los otros, Naruto estaba aun con la ojiperla en sus brazos vio como sus orejitas se movían al igual que la cola así que intento llamar la atención.

-¡OIGAN HINATA SE ESTA MOVIENDO!-Grito el rubio ya harto de la discusión.

-¿QUEEE? No puede ser –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo acercándose al cuerpo de la joven.

Delante de ellos hinata abría los ojos lentamente permitiendo ver sus ojos perla y vio que estaba rodeada de varias personas a su alrededor pero también atrás de estos había todo una multitud, todos con la misma expresión de sorpresa y susto, pero lo ignoro y vio que delante de ella había un par de ojos azules.

-Hina… hinata no puedo creerlo que este sbien, dime, ¿te molesta algo? ¿No te duele nada?-dijo con una gran sonrisa y pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad para luego mostrar el ceño fruncido-Acaso estás loca ¿o qué?, cuando te diga que te vayas debes irte, esta es la cosa más tonta que hayas hecho, por un momento pensaste en lo que podía pensar o como me iba afectar ver a la persona más importante para mi morir ante mis ojos ,dime ¿qué es lo que dirás ahora?-sentencio con sinceridad el ojiazul, pero lo único que hizo la chica es inclinar la cabeza a un lado con un rostro de confusión.

-¿Quién eres tú?-respondió la ojiperla.

Esto sorprendió a todos pero más a naruto que solo dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¿Qué?

&&&%%%%%%&%%%CONTINUARA%%%%%%%&&&&&

Bueno Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en la siguiente, se despide

Hanataro

chaito.


	2. Chapter 2

La nueva jinchuriki hinata

Segundo capítulo:

-Hina… hinata no puedo creer que este bien, dime, ¿te molesta algo? ¿No te duele nada?-dijo con una gran sonrisa y pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad para luego mostrar el ceño fruncido-Acaso estás loca ¿o qué?, cuando te diga que te vayas debes irte, esta es la cosa más tonta que hayas hecho, por un momento pensaste en lo que podía pensar o como me iba afectar ver a la persona más importante para mi morir ante mis ojos ,dime ¿qué es lo que dirás ahora?-sentencio con sinceridad el ojiazul, pero lo único que hizo la chica es inclinar la cabeza a un lado con un rostro de confusión.

-¿Quién eres tú?-respondió la ojiperla.

Esto sorprendió a todos pero más a naruto que solo dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¿Qué?

Naruto junto con los otros se quedaron estáticos y el primero en despertar fue neji que dijo aun confundido.

-¿Hinata sama le pasa algo? El es naruto un compañero de la academia-dijo neji

-¿Quién es hinata y dónde estoy?-respondió la peli azul

"De acuerdo esto es todo lo que puedo soportar"-pensaba el rubio para luego sostener a hinata de los hombros quedando frente a frente-tu, tu eres hinata, hyuga hinata, ibas a la academia con nosotros, eres la heredera del clan hyuga, el es neji, tu primo, eres un ninja de kono…auch ¿porque me golpeaste sakura chan?-

-BAKA, acaso no te das cuenta de que perdió la memoria y tu diciéndolo todo eso, ella podría tener un colapso si trata de procesar tanta información en una, idiota-dejando a los dos en medio de la discusión, una persona se acercaba hacia hinata.

-Hinata, hija que alegría, no hubiera soportado perderte, no a ti también-decía kurenai que había llegado donde hinata con un gran abrazo y lagrimas de felicidad corrían por su rostro.

-¿hija?, Acaso usted es mi madre-dijo con intriga la chica

-no, no lo soy, pero para mí eres una hija, tú y yo nos conocemos desde que tú eras una niña-decía con una sonrisa

-¿enserio?, Usted me conoce, entonces podría decirme algo sobre mi-dijo con intriga hinata.

-claro, mi nombre es kurenai Yuhi, tus padres son…

-lo siento kurenai sensei pero como le dije a naruto no hay que presionar a hinata, ino ayúdame a revisar a hinata, ahora que tsunade sama está en coma es nuestro deber ayudar a todo herido.

-hai-dijo la rubia

-Pero yo quería…

-No te preocupes puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras-le respondió la pelinegra a la ojiperla recibiendo de esta una sonrisa.

-hinata ven, no te preocupes no te haremos daño, no importa lo que pase, siempre te protegeremos-dijo con sinceridad y una sonrisa el inuzuca haciendo que la chica se sonrojara. Ella lo miro y luego hacia el alrededor viendo a todos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros así que se dirigió hacia ellos pero antes volteo a ver a kurenai.

- por cierto, felicidades por el nuevo integrante de la familia, "madre"-dijo al ver la barriga de kurenai recibiendo otra sonrisa de kurenai que pensaba.

-"Hinata personas como tú, de corazón puro y noble son las que no merecen morir, Hana sama estaría orgullosa de ti."

-tsk es problemático pero estoy herido y no puedo caminar"-dijo shikamaru sentado en una roca.

-Descuida shikamaru te acompaño, así podre comer y recuperar mis fuerzas jeje-dijo y todos lo miraron con una gota estilo anime.

-Por cierto hinata, mi nombre es shikamaru Nara y el chouji Akimichi, ino, si quieres puedes ir con ellos-dijo recibiendo una sonrisa de hinata y un sí de ino.

Mientras caminaba junto con los otros, ella pudo ver como toda la gente la miraba y ser el centro de atención no le gusto mucho.

-"¿Por qué todos me miran así?, parece que hubieran visto un fantasma"-dijo mientras se acercaba a alguien y apretarle el brazo mientras trataba de esconderse con su cola.

-¿hinata, que ocurre?-dijo kiba, pero al verla con su nueva apariencia y con esa carita de confundida, se sonrojo gravemente al igual la chica que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-bueno yo… es que, tu sabes porque todos me están mirando-dijo la ojiperla

-"ay no, y ahora que le digo, no puedo decirle bueno hinata es que hace un momento todos te daban por muerta, no eso puede asustarla"-pensó el inuzuca mientras se ponía nervioso.

-guaf-ladro akamaru al ver lo nervioso que estaba su amo.

-¿he?...Kyaaaaa, un perro ¿cuál es tu nombre lindo?-dijo olvidándose de la pregunta y las tantas miradas mientras se alejaban de todos los aldeanos.

-Guaf guaf-contesto akamaru. Kiba al escuchar respondió-hinata el es...-pero fue interrumpido.

-Akamaru-dijo la peli azul sorprendiendo a todos.

-Hinata chan ¿recuerdas a akamaru?-dijo el rubio con duda.

-no, él me lo acaba de decir-dijo con inocencia y llenando a los otros con mas sorpresa.

- hinata tu… ¿puedes entender a akamaru?-dijo impresionado el inuzuca

-hai, pero no sé cómo, alguien podría decirme porque puedo hacerlo –dijo la confundida chica.

-no lo sabemos, pero antes de contestar tus preguntas debemos asegurarnos que estés bien-dijo la haruno-ayúdame ino- recibiendo un asentimiento.

Hinata miraba con los ojos como platos cuando las manos de las chicas se iluminaban de un color verde y también sintió que algo le recorría todo el cuerpo así que solo por instinto se alejo de ellas.

-¿Qué me estaban haciendo y porque sus manos brillan?-dijo mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

-¡HINATA SAMA! ¡HINATA SAMA!-gritaba un hombre de ojos perla y cabello castaño- un aldeano me dijo que usted se encontraba aquí, pero que algo le había pasado dígame ¿se encuentra bien Hina…-y se dio cuenta de la apariencia de la chica- ta sama?... ¡¿QUE COSA LE PASO?!-Grito ko con los ojos que amenazaban por salir de su cabeza-

-ko ¿puedes escucharme?-dijo neji preocupado mientras ko tenía los ojos blancos con el rostro azul, pero nada, ko no despertaba- es inútil lo perdimos y ahora que lo pienso, como le explico esto a hiashi sama-mientras sudaba frio el pobre neji.

-Neji cálmate estoy segura que hiashi sama no te hará nada…-dijo tenten-…eso creo-finalizo la experta en armas dejando a neji mas nervioso.

-¿hinata chan estás segura que te encuentras bien?-dijo preocupado naruto

-si estoy bien…mm ¿disculpa cual era tu nombre?-al escuchar esto naruto sintió un dolor es su pecho pero no pudo explicar el motivo.

-"que me pasa ciento como si me clavaran un kunai en el pecho"-pensó tristemente y le contesto-Mi nombre es Naruto, uzumaki Naruto, no lo olvides si-dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-hai y ustedes, ¿puedo saber sus nombre?-pregunto dudosa pero recibió un si por parte de todos.

-Mi nombre es sakura haruno-

-El mío es ino yamanaka

-soy kiba inuzuca y bueno ya lo sabes, el es akamaru-

-yo soy tenten ama-

-soy el magnífico rock lee-dijo en su clásica pose con fuego en sus ojos.

-Como habrás escuchado soy tu primo, neji hyuga-dijo con una sonrisa pero preocupado por su prima.

-y yo soy shino abúrame-dijo apareciendo detrás de la hyuga

-aaaaaaaaaaaah-grito la chica que salto del susto-¡oye tu de donde saliste y porque me asustas así!-dijo enojada, pero luego vio como a este era rodeado por un aura depresiva-o…oye ¿Qué te Pasa? No fue para tan…-fue interrumpida.

-Hi…hinata-llamo el inuzuca. Hinata escucho que la llamaban, así que volteo dándose cuenta que al saltar por el susto aterrizo en los brazos de kiba, pero no se mueve y sube la mirada encontrándose con los ojos negros de kiba, al instante ella se sonroja pero no aparta la vista y kiba hizo lo mismo. Así kiba y hinata se quedan en una intensa mirada con los rostros sonrojados olvidándose que no estaban solos.

-"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?"-piensan todos excepto uno y entonces todos dirigen su vista hacia naruto quien tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Ejem Ejem-dijo Ko viendo esa escena. (Yo: no creen que se tardo, hasta cuando iba estar en trance este).

En ese momento kiba y hinata se separan con los rostros sonrojados, muy nerviosos y no ayudaba que todos los estén mirando.

-etto lo…lo siento ki…kiba kun-dijo mientras jugaba con su colita.

-no…esta bi…bien hi hinata fue un a…accidente jeje-decía kiba.

-guaf guaf-ladro akamaru

-creo que akamaru y tu deben irse-dijo Hina.

-Es cierto debo ayudar a mi familia en el territorio inuzuca, entonces, nos vemos después- decía mientras subía a akamaru.

-sí, hasta luego kiba kun-dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a kiba irse.

-Hinata sama me podría decir que le ocurrió-dijo ko mirándole de pies a cabeza.

-luego ko, ahorra debemos ir a la mansión a comunicarle esto a hiashi sama-dijo neji –"Me pregunto cómo lo tomara hiashi sama".

-Haruno san, me preguntaba si podría hablar contigo después-

-por supuesto hinata chan, cuando quieras, pero solo dime sakura ¿sí?-respondió sakura

- hai haru…es decir, sakura chan-dijo con una sonrisa mientras agitaba la cola-gracias por su amabilidad pero creo que con la ayuda de mi primo neji estaré bien y tal vez logre recordar algo de mi vida, nos vemos luego yamanaka san, ama san, sakura chan, uzumaki san, abúrame san, lee san-dijo para luego irse con ko y neji.

-me pregunto que pasara con hinata y que hará el clan hyuga -dijo ino un poco preocupada por su amiga.

-estoy seguro que los hyugas encontraran una solución-decía el abúrame-pero aun debemos saber quién era esa loba-

-yo creo que le debemos estar agradecidos, porque prefiero que hinata san tenga amnesia a que ella ya no esté más con nosotros ¿no lo creen?-dijo lee

-tienes razón lee-dijo tenten

-bueno nosotros debemos ir a ayudar a los demás con la aldea, nos vemos sakura, naruto- dijo ino seguida de tenten, lee y shino dejando al equipo siete solo.

Naruto se queda pensativo recordando las palabras de hinata-"tú me mostraste el camino correcto, solo quería caminar junto a ti, solo quería estar contigo, tú me cambiaste, tú sonrisa me salvo, por eso no tengo miedo de protegerte…porque yo, te amo"-naruto bajo la cabeza-Hinata-susurro el rubio pero fue escuchado por su compañera.

-Naruto, no te preocupes, estoy segura que la amnesia de hinata es temporal, ella estará bien ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo sakura chan, no crees que nosotros también debemos ir a ayudar-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio-"Hinata chan espero recuperes la memoria"

-hai-y los dos desaparecen en una nube de humo.

En las puertas de la mansión hyuga se encontraba nuestra querida hinata junto con neji y ko.

-Esta es la mansión hyuga, hinata sama-dijo neji

-Está…esta es mi casa, es enorme-dijo sorprendida la chica-¿Qué haremos primero neji niisan?

-Hinata sama debemos de informarle a hiashi sama su estado actual-dijo ko

-¿hiashi sama?-dijo confundida nuestra lobita

-Es su padre hinata sama, el líder del clan-contesto neji

-oh, entonces vamos-dijo hinata entrando en el territorio hyuga

&&&&&&&&&&&&%%%CONTINUARA$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%

Ha al fin pude subir el segundo capítulo. Espero les guste

Cualquier comentario es aceptable

Hasta la próxima, se despide:

Hanataro.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Naruto- hablando

"Naruto"- pensando

Bueno sé que me tarde pero a mi lindo hermano le pareció divertido borrar todo lo que ya tenía, pero aun así lo termine y aquí esta, espero les guste

Con ustedes el tercer capítulo de:

La nueva jinchuriki Hinata.

Capitulo 3:

Silencio. Esa es la palabra perfecta para describir a la mansión hyuga, después de la batalla contra pain el clan había perdido a su heredera, hinata hyuga, aunque para la mayoría haya sido una virtud especialmente del consejo. La razón, fácil, creían que hinata hyuga fue un error, la desgracia del gran y poderoso clan hyuga, pero aun así había unos pocos hyugas del boke quienes querían a la chica y que ahora solo pensaban en cómo pudo pasar que la dulce hinata haya muerto. Ahora que la heredera ha muerto el consejo se reunió junto con hiashi para hablar sobre el futuro de su poderoso clan.

-Como sabemos hinata hyuga ha muerto lo que es un alivio, ahora nuestro clan no estará a cargo de la patética de tu hija, hiashi-dijo el primer anciano.

-Por poco esa niña tonta arruina la reputación de nuestro clan, que estúpida fue al enfrentarse a pain y para que, para ayudar al zorro, que patético-dijo el segundo anciano con burla.

-hiashi ahora que ese estorbo no está presente, Hanabi será la nueva heredera .A sus 18 se le dará a conocer a su futuro esposo y podrá adoptar el titulo de líder del clan, estás de acuerdo con nuestra decisión-dijo el tercer miembro del consejo

-De acuerdo, acepto sus condiciones-dijo hiashi

-bien de ahora en adelante Hanabi hyuga será la nueva li…-pero fue interrumpido por un grito que provenía de la entrada de la mansión. Hiashi y el consejo se dirigió hacia la entrada encontrando a una de las sirvientas sentada en el suelo mirando la puerta junto con el resto del personal todos con una expresión de asombro y horror.

-exijo saber que ocurre aquí-dijo el cuarto concejal

-etto ho… hola-dijo una vos nerviosa pero dulce.

Hiashi y los del consejo voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver una figura conocida, nadie lo podía creer. Los que conocían al clan hyuga lo describían serios, presumidos, egocéntricos y sin expresión alguna en sus rostros por lo cual era raro, no, súper extraño, verlos tan sorprendidos y a la vez asustados al ver a esa pequeña figura que supuestamente había muerto horas atrás.

-¿hinata?-dijeron al unisumo los hyugas.

-hiashi sama, miembros del consejo sé que esto es muy impactante para todos pero podríamos hablar con ustedes acerca de la condición de hinata sama- dijo neji con el rostro serio y así todos se dirigieron al despacho pero sin dejar ver a hinata de reojo.

Todo estaba silencioso, juraban que si tiraban una aguja se escucharía el ruido de la caída. Así de tensa era la situación hasta que hiashi salió del shock y fue el primero en hablar.

-Neji, puedes explicar esto-dijo hiashi mientras veía a hinata confundido ya que la chica se mostraba un poco molesta y daba mala cara a sus ropas en especial el gorro y la chaqueta que tenia puesta y él no sabía porque.

-hinata sama por favor estate tranquila –susurro ko que estaba junto con hinata.

-pero, ko, no me gusta esta ropa-reclamo en un susurro hinata

-recuerde de lo que hablamos –finalizo el hyuga haciendo recordar a hinata el motivo de su ropa.

**Flash back**

Los tres hyugas se encontraban en las afueras de la casa del soke, pero Neji se acordó de algo.

-Esperen un momento, no podemos entrar así frente a hiashi sama y el consejo-dijo con pose pensativa.

-¿por qué?-dijo confundida la lobita

-si porque Neji, yo no le veo lo malo a esto -dijo ko

-por si no lo recuerdas ko, el clan piensa que hinata está mu...Es decir, en una condición no favorable y ahora hinata sama de la nada aparece y se encuentra bien, pero, con una apariencia diferente -dijo Neji recordando a ko el estado de hinata -Hinata sama, ko espérenme vuelvo en un minuto-y desapareció en una nube de humo

-¡haaaaaa!- grito hinata para luego derramar unas lágrimas

-¿hinata sama porque llora?-dijo ko

-k…ko, neji niisan el...El

-¿Qué pasa con neji?-

-¡exploto!-dijo con lagrimas

-no, hinata sama no es así, el uso…

-¿qué pasa aquí?-dijo neji que acaba de llegar

-neji niisan, neji niisan pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, que alegría-dijo hinata abrazándolo y neji miro a ko y este solo levanto los hombros.

-¿he?, Sí, bueno hinata sama póngase esto, es su antigua ropa, asegúrese que la chaqueta y el gorro cubran sus orejas y cola-

-pero, porque debo cubrirme, no es justo, no quiero ocultar mi verdadero yo-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-no se preocupe hinata sama cuando hablemos con el consejo usted podrá quitarse esa ropa –dijo ko

-¿enserio? y podre ponerme mi vestido-dijo hinata

-claro hinata sama, pero primero debemos explicarle a su padre como es que usted está ahora con nosotros y de seguro se sorprenderá y luego le mostraremos su cambio, se lo explicaremos de apoco ¿de acuerdo?- dijo neji

-Está bien, esperare, pero puedo preguntarte algo-dijo una resignada hinata.

-claro, que desea saber –

-tu dijiste que estaba en un estado no favorable ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-

-Eso lo sabrá cuando hablemos con su padre así que por favor apresure en cambiarse-dijo un nervioso neji

-de acuerdo-

**Fin flash back**

-¿y bien?-

-se que podrá ser imposible de creer, pero hinata sama regreso de la...-entonces neji vio como hinata lo miraba atenta a lo que el diría-…muerte-dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que eso era imposible de hacer, pero hinata estaba choqueada, después de todo se entero que había estado muerte, pero ella no recuerda como paso.

-"¡¿Qué?! El dijo que yo estaba mu…muerta, eso no es posible, pero tal vez…ahora sé porque todos me miraban y kurenai estaba llorando, entonces, ¿Cómo paso eso?"-pensaba en estado de shock pero quería saber más y empezó a escuchar todo lo que había pasado por parte de neji.

-¿una loba? Eso suena como una historia ficticia, pero dado que ella esté presente ante nosotros aceptaremos ese argumento tuyo-dijo el cuarto concejal aun con cara de sorpresa

-Eso no es todo-dijo neji –hinata sama por favor acérquese

-"muerta… y esa loba me trajo de vuelta, ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué motivo me regresaría a la vida? Acaso tendré un propósito que realizar en esta nueva vida, estoy tan confundida, alguien, quien sea, díganme que hacer"

-"vive hinata, solo, vivir"-dijo una voz en su interior pero no logro escuchar nada mas

-"¿vivir? "-pensó ella y escucho que la llamaban y se detuvo en frente de esas personas extrañas para ella.

-hiashi sama como le dije hinata se encontraba dentro de esa flor, pero cuando esta se abrió hinata sama ya no era la misma, ella cambio-dijo neji

-¿cambio? ¿A qué te refieres neji?, ella luce exactamente igual- dijo hiashi mirando fijamente a hinata pero claramente se podía ver la cara de desaprobación que ponía junto a ella y hinata al ver esa mirada por un momento sintió escalofríos pero luego lo ignoro.

-hinata sama ya puede deshacerse de esa ropa -dijo Neji y recibió un asentimiento de hinata mientras se quitaba la gorra y la chaqueta lavanda de mangas que siempre llevaba, revelando así ,la cola y orejas de lobo dejando a todos estupefactos, confundidos, sorprendidos. Y otra vez el silencio volvió.

-¿Q…Qué le pa…paso?- ante la incredulidad de todos, hiashi tartamudeo nerviosamente-Alguien explíqueme esto-

-como le dije hiashi sama, no sabemos nada al respecto, solo que esa criatura apareció-dijo neji recibiendo una mirada acusadora de parte de hiashi y que también iba para el pobre de ko. Hinata noto esto y hablo

- disculpe kitashi sama pero esto no ha sido culpa de neji y ko, aun no es el motivo de mi supuesta mu…muerte pero yo soy la única culpable de este acontecimiento-decía con un ligero ceño fruncido.

-¡claro que es tu cul...! , espera, ¿cómo me llamaste?-

-¿he?, Oh lo siento mmm señor ¿hikishi?, ¿titachi?, ¿Hikaki?, ¿hisashi?-dijo confundida nuestra lobita

-neji, acaso ay algo que quieras decir-dijo ya un enojado hiashi y neji trago duro.

-bu…bueno al pa…parecer hinata sama pe…Perdió la memoria-dijo un asustado neji al ver esa cara de inframundo de su tío

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La aldea entera estaba ayudando en la reconstrucción de su hogar incluso algunos pueblerinos ayudaban a los ninjas, si, todo estaba tranquilo, no hay nada de que preocuparse, al menos por ahora. La aldea disfrutaba de un gran y cálido…

-¡MALDITA SEA, ACASO UNO NO PUEDE SALIR SIN QUE HAYA PROBLEMAS CUANDO VUELVA!-

…. ¿Silencio?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Al parecer eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el líder del clan que ahora trataba de tranquilizarse.

-neji salgan, yo y el consejo debemos hablar-dijo hiashi aun con una venita en la frente recibiendo un asentimiento de neji y los tres salieron.

-Miembros del consejo que opináis de esto-

-no podremos expulsarla del clan, imagínense los rumores que se dirían, más ahora que ella no recuerda nada –dijo el primer anciano

-Es cierto pero esa historia de que no recuerda nada, tenemos que hacer algo, pensarían mal de nosotros por no hacer nada para solucionarlo, después de todo aun es la heredera.

-Es cierto, debemos encargarnos de esto pero a su debido tiempo, cuando esto se solucione y se halla calmado nos desharemos de hinata-dijo el cuarto anciano

-después de todo, aun es mi hija…- dijo hiashi

Y las puertas se abrieron con tanta fuerza que se rompieron revelando a nuestra hinata, solo que esta vez lo ojos de ella parecían estar brillando de un color azulado y mostraba claramente que estaba enojada. Hinata se encamino hacia hiashi y le dio tremendo puñetazo que lo mando a estrellar contra una pared dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces Hina…!?-pero hiashi fue interrumpido

-¡Eso no es cierto! Usted me llama hija pero no es verdad, ¿no es así? –dijo hinata ahora con la voz más grave.

-"Esa voz, es la de aquella criatura, porque hinata sama habla así, ¿Qué le ocurre hinata sama?"-pensó neji preocupado

-Usted que me considero un error, una desgracia, el desprecio de esta familia, se atreve a llamarme hija, cuando yo me esforzaba para mejorar solo me daba una mirada desaprobatoria, una mirada que me hacia sufrir, solo quería lograr que este orgulloso, en vez de eso me considero causa perdida y se concentro en su otra hija. Yo consideraba a un padre como alguien a quien amar y que él me lo de, acaso no es deber del padre criar y amar a su hija, a su sangre. Ahora no, para mi usted no es mi padre, es más, me daría vergüenza decir que si lo es ¡Usted es solo un maldito bastardo! ¡Usted y el puto clan me tienen harta! ahora comenzare de nuevo, viviré una nueva vida sin ver sus malditos rostros. Desde ahora mi nombre será… ¡Hinata okami!-se dio media vuelta lista para Salir y cuando solo faltaba un paso para salir, habló ante el rostro de sorpresa de hiashi –No quiero que me molesten, no quiero nada que ver con este maldito clan.- y se fue, dejando a todos desconcertados.

-¡Pero que insolente!-dijo uno de los ancianos -¡como se atreve a insultarnos!

-Esto merece un castigo, vamos, nadie nos habla así...

-No –dijo hiashi con la cabeza gacha-Ella lo ha decidido y así será…

-¿Pero qué dices hiashi, dejaras a esa mocosa irse?- dijo un anciano indignado

-Ella misma lo ha dicho ya no es parte de nuestro clan, ya no es mí…hija-dijo hiashi parado en el marco de la puerta rota repasando las duras palabras de hinata y por primera en toda su vida soltó una pequeña lágrima-Ella ya no es una hyuga,"Hana, lo siento, creo que después de todo no sirvo como padre, te he fallado y perdí a una de nuestras hijas, no tengo otra que dejarla ir pero al menos ella después de vivir en esta casa tratara de ser feliz y sé que lo lograra después de todo ella nunca permaneció aquí ,sino ser libre y vivir su propia vida"- pensó mientras caminaba por esos largos pasillos de la mansión pero con una sonrisa de melancolía en su rostro.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

-¡hinata sama, hinata sama!-

-¿He? ¿Qué ocurre neji?-dijo aun con la voz grave y los ojos brillantes

-Usted…usted no es…-

-no, no soy hinata, déjame presentarte mi nombre es yuka, la criatura que revivió a hinata-

-¿Por qué se hizo pasar por hinata sama? ¿Por qué dijo esas palabras? Hinata sama nunca…-pero fue interrumpido por una yuka enojada-

-¿nunca?, púes en eso te equivocas neji hyuga, cada palabra que he dicho son propias de hinata y solo de ellas-neji que do quieto y siguió escuchando-sabrás que hinata es muy tímida y era incapaz de tener la valentía suficiente para encarar a su padre y el clan, así que guardo sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos hasta la muerte, pero yo la ayude a que las digiera para que así el asunto pendiente que tenia con su familia ya no la torture mas y al fin poder comenzar de nuevo. Yo he estado con ella desde su nacimiento sabiendo quien seria en el futuro, a medida que iba creciendo, yo la acompañaba, observa como su corazón se llenaba de amabilidad, de pureza y ahora yo le otorgue una nueva vida-finalizo

-Pero usted no tiene derecho a decidir por ella, no me gusta lo que diré pero tal vez hinata sama decidió morir, tal vez ya no quería vivir más y solo quería encontrarse con su querida madre y usted lo ha impedido, usted eligió el destino de hinata sama como si fuera el suyo y eso no se lo perdo…-Pero fue interrumpido por una patada que lo mando a volar varios metros.

-¡Te equivocas!

-¿q...qué?-decía neji tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Hinata… ella misma me ha pedido personalmente que lo haga, ella quería olvidar todo.

-¡No te creo!

-¿no me crees? Bueno, como si importara, me debo ir, yo le prometí una nueva vida y se la daré, mejor dicho, ella se encargara de hacerlo.

- está bien, pero antes contéstame ¿Quién eres?, ¿De dónde vienes? y ¿Por qué hinata sama?

-Solo te diré que le debo mi vida a hinata sama ,además, me enseño a que no todo está perdido ,me enseño un nuevo camino y me enseño que yo soy la que decide mi propio destino-dijo con una sonrisa de melancolía- Ella se convirtió en alguien muy importante para mí por lo cual le otorgue mi poder, la única al que se lo daré, mi única contenedora…-

-¿contenedora? Eso quiere decir que hinata sama es un especie de… ¿jinchuriki?-neji la miro y esta asintió –Pero eso es imposible ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?, además, solo existen 9 bijuus –

-Mi existencia solo algunos la conocen y las que lo conocen piensan que estoy muerta

-¿Por qué haces esto?-dijo dudoso el genio

-¿Por qué? Eso es fácil de contestar, como dije hinata se convirtió en la persona más querida para mí, yo solo quiero que sea feliz, algo que no logro en sus antiguas vidas. ¿ay alguna otra cosa más que deseas preguntar?

-SI ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-fácil, puedo ver que tú en verdad la quieres al igual que ella te quiera y eso me alegra-dijo con una sonrisa para luego mostrar el ceño fruncido-Aunque hayas tratado de matarla-y eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría al pobre de neji, le dio donde más le dolía-pero eso fue antes, así que, neji no se lo digas a nadie, la verdad pronto se sabrá pero a su tiempo.

-De acuerdo, no se lo diré a nadie, pero ¿y hinata sama?, ella no puede dormir en las calles-dijo preocupado

-No te preocupes según lo que pude ver, creo que hay alguien que con mucho gusto la ayudara-dijo con una cara picara

-"no me agrada para nada esa cara"-pensó neji –toma -y le tiro el vestido y zapatos que tenía antes-pero para asegurarme, la estaré vigilando

-Vaya, un hermano sobre protector ¿eh? Bien, me voy-y se fue dejando a un neji muy preocupado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En plena noche un chico de tez bronceada ojiazul y con la cabellera rubia caminaba por las calles ya un poco reparadas de konoha, pero se encontraba haciendo algo que no es normal en él y se preguntaran que estaba haciendo, simple, él estaba pensando y eso hizo que no se dará cuenta de la figura femenina que caminaba distraída a tan solo unos metros de él.

-"¿Que estarás haciendo? Hinata chan"- pensó Naruto –"¿habrás recordado algo?, recordaras a tu clan, a nosotros, A…mi –pensó esto último con tristeza - ¿pero, que me pasa? Naruto tranquilo, hinata chan estará bien, ay otras cosa en que pensar como mmm, los akatsuky, si, eso es, debes concentrarte en entrenar…pero, porque hinata se sonrojo con kiba, será posible que…"-Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir que chocaba con un cuerpo pequeño y termino en el piso.

-itai itai-se quejo una vocecita

-"Esa voz"-¿hinata chan?-dijo naruto y soltó una sonrisa al verla en el suelo sobándose la cabeza en una escena muy tierna según él.

-¿uh? Oh, hola uzumaki san ¿Qué hace a estas horas de la noche?-

Naruto soltó un pequeño gruñido al escuchar como lo llamaba pero no dijo nada y la ayudo a levantarse

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, deberías estar en tu casa-dijo a medio regaño el rubio

-ah, bueno lo que pasa es que me fui de la mansión, no sé porque, pero la verdad no quiero volver, me sentí rara cuando estuve ahí-dijo confundiendo a Naruto

-Pero es tu casa, ¿Por qué no quieres volver?-

-No, yo ya no vivo ahí, ya no soy parte de esa familia-dijo con una sonrisa un poco triste

-¡Que! No me digas que te corrieron de tu propia casa, no puedo creerlo, ahora mismo vamos a hablar con…-

-No, está bien, fui yo quien decidió irse y ellos lo aceptaron "aunque estoy confundida no sé que me paso" - pensó lo ultimo hinata un poco confundida-Por cierto mi nombre ya no es hyuga, ahora me llama okami, hinata okami-y soltó una sonrisa-Sabes, no sé porque, pero, me siento feliz, me siento… libre, siento que tengo una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida-

-"¿Hinata okami? ¿Una nueva vida? Acaso hinata, ella no pensara…"-Hinata, acaso no quieres recordar tu pasado, saber quién eres ¿no te interesa?-

-Sobre eso, yo…yo no quiero, deseo empezar de nuevo, pensar que esta es mi realidad, solo quiero vivir mi nueva vida, porque creo que fue para esto que me revivieron y por favor ya no insistas que ya estoy decidida-

-Espera, tú ¿ya lo sabes? –Y hinata asintió-Esta bien, pero ¿dónde te quedaras?-

-Bueno, no te preocupes tengo planeado preguntarle a alguien en especifico-dijo mientras su rostro se volvía de un tono rojizo.

-Ah, ya sé, se lo preguntaras a kurenai sensei ¿verdad?-

-¿Kurenai? No, como crees, se lo pediré a kiba kun-Al oír esto naruto quedo en shock-bueno, me voy, puedo oler a kiba kun y está un poco lejos, así que mejor me doy prisa, adiós uzumaki san-Pero hinata no pudo moverse y volteo para ver que naruto la tomó de su brazo derecho impidiendo que avanzara. Hinata se sorprendió por la acción tan repentina que hizo y se lo quedo mirando buscando una respuesta.

-Hinata, no te vayas-dijo naruto

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida y confundida

-Qui...Quiero decir que la casa de kiba está muy lejos, en cambio la mía esta cerca, ya es tarde y no podría dejarte ir sola, así que te quedaras en mi casa-Dijo el uzumaki de manera seria y ¿molesta?- Y no solo esta noche, vivirás con migo-

-Uzumaki san no deseo molestarlo, estoy segura que ki...-pero fue interrumpida y sobra decir que naruto aun la sostenía fuertemente.

-No es una molestia para mí y no te lo pregunte te lo afirme, así que, vamos-finalizo para empezar a arrastrar a hinata con él.

-Pero, pero…-suspiró- está bien – dijo ya resignada-"Y yo que pensaba que podría estar más tiempo cerca de kiba kun"-pensaba con cascadita en los ojos.

Y así es como nuestra lobita termino viviendo en la casa (departamento) del héroe de konoha y su antiguo amor (claro, ella no lo recuerda), pero como esperarse Naruto olvido que una chica y un chico en una misma cama no se vería bien (mas cuando esta chica te confeso sus sentimientos, pero que ahora no sabe ni quien eres).Al final naruto termino durmiendo en el suelo, claro, en un futon y Hinata en la cama pero como de esperarse ella opuso resistencia pero termino cediendo.

-suspiro- "Quien diría que terminaría en la casa de uzumaki san y yo con las ganas de ver a kiba kun, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué será que solo pienso en él? ¿Y que será este sentimiento que siento?"-pensó hinata cerrando los ojos -"¡Usted es solo un maldito bastardo! ¡Usted y el puto clan me tienen harta!... No quiero que me molesten, no quiero nada que ver con este maldito clan-Abrió los ojos rápidamente al recordar esas palabras que salieron de su boca-"¿Por qué habré dicho eso? Pero ahora que lo recuerdo mis ojos estaban brillando y mi voz era grave, entonces, alguien hablo por mí, pero ¿quién?-

-"Creo que hablas de mi"-dijo la misma voz grave y hinata al cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró en una pradera de flores.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-dijo una hinata desconcertada

-Estás en tu subconsciente y yo fui quien te trajo-dijo la loba de ocho colas

-¿Quién…Quien eres tú?-

-Mi nombre es yuka y soy la bijuu perdida…

%%%%%%&&&&&CONTINUARA%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&

Bien, al fin termine

Nos veremos el en siguiente capitulo

Atte.

Hanataro


	4. La verdad de yuka y hinata p 1

Hola a todos antes que nada, gomenasai, pero el Word se me arruino y aun sigue fallando.

Quiero agradecer a todos que leen mi historia, al igual que los que me dejan sus lindos reviews que me motivan para seguir escribiendo, tratare de actualizar más seguido, prometido.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Naruto- hablando 

"Naruto"- pensando

La nueva jinchuriki Hinata.

El sol salía después de un día de miedo, tras el ataque del enemigo los aldeanos y algunos civiles se despertaban y así continuar con la reconstrucción de la aldea en la cual personas como yamato eran de gran ayuda.

¡Eres grandioso yamato san!-grite animando al castaño frente mío- con tu ayuda la aldea estará reconstruida en poco tiempo.

-si claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, lo único que haces es estar sentada y escribir- reclamo yamato

Sigues con tus reclamos y no saldrás hasta varios capítulos más ¿entendido?-dije con el ceño fruncido

-entendido-dijo yamato resignado

Bueno ahora sí, comienza el capítulo 4 de esta historia 3...2...1... ¡GO!

LA VERDAD DE YUKA Y HINATA PARTE 1

Al este de la aldea en un pequeño departamento se encontraba nuestro protagonista, naruto uzumaki, batallando consigo mismo pensando en lo ocurrido anoche.

-"Pero que hice, no, no, esto no está bien"-pensaba el rubio jalándose de los pelos.

**-Mocoso, quiero descansar y no puedo con tus tontos reclamos, si hubieras cerrado la bocota los dos no estaríamos en esta patética situación-dijo molesto el gran zorro.**

-"lo sé, pero no podía dejar que se fuera con él, eso nunca"-pensó apretando los puños

**-"¿Por qué no? acaso piensas que el cara de perro te ganara"- dijo con burla **

**-"**¿eh? Claro que no, solo que no confió en ese perro, puede aprovecharse de hinata chan y claro con lo inocente que es, no se dará cuenta de nada" –dijo preocupado- "además perdió la memoria, es presa fácil."

**-"si claro, piensa lo que quieras, me voy adormir y no te atrevas a molestarme, idiota"-**

-"A quien le dices idiota zorro pulgoso ¡No me dejes hablando solo!"-le grito a la jaula donde el kyubi lo ignoraba -"bah, no importa luego me las arreglo con el…"

-uzumaki san ¿se encuentra bien?-dijo hinata ya levantada.

-¿eh?

Dejando a un lado la charla con el kyubi, unos minutos antes nuestra pequeña lobita se encontraba durmiendo teniendo un extraño sueño o eso parecía ya que se encontraba en ese prado con una loba de gran tamaño.

_-Mi nombre es yuka y soy la bijuu perdida –_

-¿bi…bijuu p…perdida?-dijo asustada tratando de esconderse tras su cola.

_-No tengas miedo, no muerdo-_

-¿Estas seguras?-

_-si…Estoy feliz de volver a verte, Hina chan-decía yuka con una gran sonrisa_

-¿nos conocemos?... ¡Espera un momento! Tu… tu eres aquella loba que me devolvió la vida ¿verdad?-

_-Así es y antes de que me preguntes porque, te diré que te la debía, además de ser una gran amiga-_

-¿tú y yo nos conocíamos en mi vida pasada, antes de que haya muerto?-

_-No, tu y yo nos conocíamos de hace 100 años atrás-dijo mientras se encogía hasta llegar al tamaño de un perrito._

-Pero eso es imposible, yo no tengo tantos años de vida-dijo confundida ya sentada en frente de la pequeña loba.

-déjame explicarte hinata chan, pero para entender debes ver algunos de mis recuerdos, el día mi creación, El ataque del juubi, las nueve bestias con cola, la traición de mis hermanos y el momento que te conocí- y delante de hinata apareció un pequeño charco donde se podía ver varias imágenes.

(Para que no se confundan pondré lo recuerdos de yuka en cursiva)

_En la primera se podía observar como un hombre luchaba frente a frente con una bestia de diez colas, y luego de una ardua batalla, el hombre sellaba toda energía de aquella bestia en su interior dejando en su cuerpo una marca._

-¿quién es ese yuka?-

-El es el sabio de los 6 caminos era un monje que buscaba la paz en el mundo, el creador del mundo ninja, al encerrar el juubi en su cuerpo se transformo en el primer jinchuriki, viajo por el mundo enseñando el ninjutsu para que la gente se guiara hacia a la paz, cosa que nadie siguió y solo usaron ese bendito poder para saciar su sed de poder, además de que él fue mi creador –dejando sorprendida a hinata –a continuación lo veras, observa

_Esta vez se podía observar al mismo hombre en medio del bosque y cada una de sus manos se veía un brillo en especial y adelante suyo se veía una figura borrosa en el aire, la imagen era una pequeña loba blanca con ocho cristales alrededor…_

-¿yuka esa eres tu verdad?-dijo hinata y yuka asintió.

_Se podía ver que a medida que el sabio incrementaba la cantidad de energía esa imagen borrosa de yuka se asía más clara hasta que ella abrió los ojos, descendió hasta el suelo sintiendo por primera vez la firmeza del suelo y subió la cabeza para escuchar al hombre que la había creado._

_-Yuka, desde ahora tu nombre será Yuka-dijo el sabio acariciándole la cabeza-¿te gusta?_

_-Yuka-repitió la loba y le brindo una gran sonrisa-si, es muy bonito-_

_-muy bien yuka, tú me ayudaras que este mundo de guerra alcance por fin la paz-_

_-¿Cómo hare eso amo?-_

_-yuka, si quieres puedes decirme maestro-y le acaricio la orejitas- te he dado el poder de las cinco principales naturalezas de la energía, es decir del chakra, además de algunas habilidades apartes, cada uno de tus ocho cristales simboliza un poder o habilidad-_

_-entiendo maestro, pero ¿cuál es mi misión? ¿Por qué me has creado?-_

_-yo me encargare de la paz en los humanos y tu mi pequeña Yuka, debes proteger a cualquier ser vivo, no debes lastimarlos sino cuidarlos al igual que nuestro mundo, porque qué sentido tiene proteger a las seres vivos si no tienen un lugar donde vivir, yo no viviré por siempre, habrá personas que no adoptaran las enseñanzas que yo les otorgue, debes cuidarlos aunque estas no tengan un buen corazón después de todo son vidas que están presentes, pero en el caso de que su corazón frio no tenga remedio debes dejarlos, esas serán las consecuencias del camino que eligieron ¿lo has entendido pequeña? –_

_-si maestro, le prometo que no lo defraudare-dijo yuka con porte serio_

_-se que no lo harás, es hora de irme y desde este momento te encargaras tu-se encamino hacia las afueras del bosque –haremos lo posible para protejer este mundo. Yuka, ve-_

_-sí, maestro-y tanto como el sabio y yuka desaparecieron con la brisa del bosque_

Hinata observaba en detalle las escenas que se mostraba en el pequeño charco pero cuando la imagen se desvaneció mostro una cara de confusión.

-Yuka aun no entiendo que tiene que ver esas escenas conmigo-

-Esta historia te la cuento para que sepas como era el mundo en el pasado cosa que no cambio tanto y además de que también veras lo que influyo a que nos conozcamos, Hina chan sigue observando-

_Esta vez se observaba al sabio más viejo y se encontraba rodeado de una gran capa de energía, concentro el poder y lo expulso formando una gran esfera de chakra. De las manos emergía chakra y estaba separando esa gran cantidad de poder en nueve partes pero…_

-¿Qué está haciendo yuka?

-La técnica que ves se le llama Banbutsu Sōzō (_Creación de todas las cosas_) erauna capacidad exclusiva de mi maestro. El proceso se basaba en la imaginación y la energía espiritual que constituye la base de Yin para crear formas físicas de la nada. Luego, a través de la aplicación de la vitalidad y la energía física que constituye la base de Yang, se daría vida a la forma anterior, esta técnica la uso anteriormente al crearme -

-Entiendo, pero si solo uso el chakra del diez colas ¿donde quedo el cuerpo?-

-El utilizo la de técnica Chibaku Tensei para crear la Luna y encerrar al Jubi dentro de ella-

-wow yuka, tu maestro es realmente increíble-dijo Hina con brillo en los ojos

-Hinata no interrumpas porque te muerdo de verdad eh-dijo con diversión

-jeje lo siento yuka-dijo para volver a ver el charco

_El sabio había cerrado los ojos por la gran cantidad de esfuerzo que daba y no ayudaba mucho que su cuerpo haya envejecido, en ese momento la novena parte se dividió en dos, donde la segunda desapareció en las lejanías acercándose al bosque y en ese instante el sabio se estabilizo sin darse cuenta sobre lo que había ocurrido._

_A lo lejos en la cima de una gran roca se encontraba yuka descansando, pero despertó rápidamente al sentir una gran cantidad de chakra dirigiéndose en donde se encontraba, la visualizo y pudo ver como el chakra de color rojo se dirigía hacia un cachorro de león, rápidamente cerró los ojos haciendo que el cristal de color naranja brillara y así que ella alcanzara una velocidad increíble y aparto a la cría pero con esto el chakra maligno del juubi impacto con ella quedando inconsciente._

-"Al día siguiente desperté y observe a todos lados pero me encontraba sola, además de que no recordaba nada, llegué a un pequeño claro donde vi que había crecido tanto como la de una gran montaña o más, mis colmillos y garras muy pequeñas anteriormente, se convirtieron en herramientas desgarradoras y mi única cola se había convertido en nueve al igual que los cristales de mi pecho en la puede ver que se agrego una más de un color negro profundo."- Explico yuka –"Pasaron varios años en la que seguía sin recordar nada y mi comportamiento había cambiado ya no era la misma, en ocasiones perdía el control de mi misma y atacaba a cualquiera que se me pusiera en el camino no se qué me ocurría solo sabía que me había convertido inconscientemente en un ser despiadado pero siempre trataba de controlarme hasta que logre pasar las etapas de locura. Unos años después mientras caminaba por los alrededores vio como una gran cantidad de humo salía de un lugar que no conocía, me dirigí hacia allá y vio como varias personas atacaban a un mono gigante de cuatro colas, la verdad es que me preocupe por aquellas personas ya que mis antiguos principios estaban presentes en mi corazón pero simplemente lo ignoraba, el cuatro colas me vio y pensé que me atacaría pero en vez de eso algo extraño paso"

_En el charco se veía a yuka y al cuatro colas mirándose fijamente ignorando por completo los cuerpos mutilados de las personas._

_-Te estábamos esperando-_

_-¿Qué?_

_- sígueme- yuka obedeció y se dirigió a una gran cueva y al entrar noto que otras ocho criaturas estaban ahí-Hermanos, la traje –_

_-bien hecho goku-dijo un gran zorro de nueve colas- que bien que nos encontremos ¿cuál es tu nombre?-_

_-soy yuka-_

_-¿Yuka eh? Bien, mi nombre es Kurama desde ahora te nos unirás y castigaremos a los bastardos de los humanos-_

_-espera, en ningún momento acepte estar con ustedes, explíquenme ¿quiénes son ustedes?-_

_-acaso no es obvio, somos tus hermanos –dijo Kurama_

_-hermanos, yo no tengo hermanos ¿oh si?- _

_-lo eres ya que poses el mismo poder que nosotros-_

-En ese momento Kurama me explico que yo era una de ellos, nacida del chakra del Jubi y que por un error, según ellos ya que desconocían el cómo no estuve con ellos al estar con el maestro, fui invocada en un lugar lejano dejando mi existencia oculta incluso de nuestro creador"-comento yuka viendo fijamente al pequeño charco- No creí del todo esa historia pero preferí estar con ellos y no estar vagando por este podrido mundo sola, pero el tiempo paso y mi relación con mis hermanos no prosperaba en nada, mira te mostrare el día más feliz de mi vida aunque empezó mal termino siendo el mejor recuerdo de todos-

_En el pequeño charco se ve como yuka observaba fijamente un lugar lejano acompañada de sus hermanos ya que en el lugar que todos bijus miraban se veía al cinco colas destrozando los cuerpo de varias personas._

_-No voy a dejar que el tonto de kokuo se quede con toda la diversión"-dijo son goku llegando hacia kokuo y mutilando con una gran sonrisa de malicia y satisfacción en su rostro._

_-Aunque no soporto la idea de ser molestado por los humanos pero no voy a negar que me agrada la idea de ver coma la sangré de esos humanos fluye en mis garras y escuchar esos gritos de miedo jajaja los humanos son grandes juguetes ¿no lo crees yuka…?-Hablo Kurama sin obtener respuesta por lo que volteo a ver a la susodicha y lo que vio lo molesto._

_Yuka se encontraba con el ceño fruncido mostrando un poco los grandes colmillos, observando como goku tomaba a una persona y lo apretaba sin importancia escuchando sus gritos desgarradores, yuka cambiaba sus gestos rápidamente de molesta a preocupada y después ponía cara de odio._

_-"Demonios ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto cada vez que los otros bijus matan a los humanos? son seres despreciables que solo quieren utilizarnos como armas, se que está mal pero no es necesario matar… ¡no! merecen morir, odio a esos miserables, los odio, está decidido pero…"-pero yuka fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su hermano de misma cantidad de colas, Kurama._

_-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Porque parece que te preocupan esos estúpidos humanos-dijo enojado _

_-¿De qué hablas? Me importa muy poco lo que les pasea esos bastardos-hablo yuka_

_-entonces pruébalo-dijo son goku apareciendo junto con kokuo tirando a una mujer al suelo-mátala-_

_-"Maldito goku me las pagaras"-pensó yuka pero luego miro la expresión horrorizada de la mujer, dudo un poco pero termino cediendo- está bien, no hay problema-_

_Yuka alzo una pata y libero sus afiladas garras, estaba a punto de matarla pero a tan solo unos pocos centímetros se detuvo, haciendo que los demás bijus se enojaran._

_-¡Eres una incompetente!-grito matatabi _

_-No puedes ni matar a una estúpida hembra-dijo shukaku-sabía que no debíamos dejar que estés con nosotros-_

_-tu mejor no hables shukaku, que si ella no estuviera con nosotros tu serias el incompetente-hablo con burla Kurama dejando a el Hachibi furioso y con ganas de matarlo pero no podía al ser el más débil de los nueve. _

_-Kurama ¿qué piensas hacer con ella?-dijo el biju de ocho colas, mientras el Nanabi clavaba una de sus patas en el pecho de la mujer._

_- Pues lo único que puedes hacer con los inútiles-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y juguetona- Mátenla-_

_Los nueve bijus se lanzaron al misto tiempo a yuka golpeando a cada segundo cada extremidad de ella, ella trato de hacer una __Bijūdama pero esta se desvaneció a lo que Kurama se apresuro golpeándola y así ella saliera volando dejándola muy herida. Los bijuus se detuvieron y la miraron con burla mientras Kurama se adelanto y hablo._

_-Debiste pensar más en cómo controlar bien tus poderes en vez de pensar en los humanos, tus ultima palabras-pero no obtuvo respuesta por lo que sonrió. _

_-Eres tan patética, no mereces ser uno de nosotros-La tomo de una de sus colas y la lanzo al aire, ya en pleno cielo, Kurama hiso su propia bijudama y la lanzo hacia yuka dejando una explosión en pleno aire, alejándose de ahí junto a los demás bijus creyendo que habían eliminado a yuka._

_&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%&CONTINUARA&&&&&&&6_

_La verdad no tenía planeado dividir este capítulo pero se me estaba haciendo muy largo para mi gusto así que aquí tienen la primera parte y muy pronto terminare la segunda, espero les haya gustado._

_Quería agradecer una vez más a todos que me dejan los reviews y si tienen alguna duda me mandan un mensaje, bueno hasta pronto._

_Se despide ahora con nuevo nombre, Nanabi hyuga._

_¿Reviews?_


	5. la verdad de yuka y hinata p2

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen y bla bla bla

Naruto- hablando

-"naruto"-pensando

L A VERDAD DE YUKA Y HINATA PARTE 2

Hinata miraba el pequeño charco aun sorprendida y enojada con esos que se atrevieron a atacar a yuka.

-¿Esto en verdad ocurrió yuka?-preguntó y yuka asintió-"Malditos, como pudieron hacerle esto a su propia hermana, bueno en primer lugar los bijus no sabían que ella no fue creada exactamente en base del chakra del juubi si no que se transformo con ella pero no importa, ellos pensaron que eran hermanos y que es lo que hacen, tratan de matarla, malditos como pudieron, ellos son los que merecen la muerte por tal atrocidad, que rabia, quiero gritar aaaaaah"-pensó la okami hecha una furia a lo que yuka sonrió al ver como hinata se ponía, eso indicaba que le estaba creyendo y que se estaba preocupando por ella.

-Hinata recuerda que yo habito dentro de tu subconsciente, por lo que escucho tus pensamientos-

-cierto, se me había olvidado-en eso puso mucha atención al charco- que esperas yuka, quiero ver más, dime ¿qué pasa ahora?-

-ah bueno, como te dije este es mi mejor recuerdo esto es de dos horas después del enfrentamiento -dijo y el charco mostro la escena por lo que hinata no despego un ojo de él.

_Se podía ver que el bosque estaba destrozado por la reciente batalla de los bijus y en medio se encontraba una muy mal herida y pequeña yuka que no podía moverse pero de entre los arbustos una chica joven apareció. Tenía el cuerpo muy desarrollado, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su pelo de un color azul oscuro y unos ojos de color perla. Su vestimenta se basaba en un kimono de color violeta con una cinta de color rojo y en su cabeza una gran tela lila. (Es la misma vestimenta de oboro de basilisk)_

_-Suspiro-No puede ser, lo arruiné de nuevo…soy un fracaso no debe… ¿Qué es eso?-la pequeña ojiperla se acerco y se quedo observando como una pequeña loba esperaba su muerte, así que la tomo en sus brazos y la envolvió con la tela de la cabeza revelando su pelo largo y lizo que llegaba hasta su cintura_

_-Vaya, nunca había visto un animal como este, no puedo dejarla aquí pero ¿qué hago? no me dejaran llevarla, piensa hinata, mmm… ¡lo tengo! la cabaña en los alrededores del territorio Hyuga- dicho eso apresuro el paso._

_-"¿Qué es esto?... Es tan cálido"-pensó yuka en brazos de la chica, trató de moverse pero estaba muy débil_

_-ssshh… pronto estarás bien, no te muevas…yo te cuidare-escucho decir yuka, subió la mirada y aunque no pudo ver por completo su rostro logro observar una gran sonrisa dirigida hacia ella y con esa imagen quedo inconsciente pero con una palabra en mente._

_-"gracias"-_

_Ya en la cabaña, la cual era muy pequeña, se encontraba la muchacha revisando a la extraña loba que había hallado._

_-veamos, tiene grandes cortadas en el pecho pero no puedo curarle, estos cristales me estorban ¿Le hare daño si se las quito? –Hinata empezó a quitarle los cristales pero cuando apartaba el último, yuka saco un gruñido de dolor y empezaba a perder sangre por lo que hinata se asusto–bueno ahora si podre curarle-_

_Ella empezó a curarla con un ungüento especial de su clan y la vendaba el pecho, una de sus patas y el cuello, al parecer alguien la había mordido ahí._

-¿Yuka porque estas pequeña?-dijo hinata dejando de ver la escena

- La verdad es que cuando el chakra de Jubi impacto en mi, tome un gran tamaño pero en una de las luchas que tuve con son goku me debilite y cuando él se fue burlándose de mí como siempre, mi cuerpo se volvió pequeño al parecer este es mi verdadero tamaño pero nunca se los dije a mis hermanos y yo siempre mantenía mi gran tamaño porque seguro seria otra escusa para que shukaku y goku me molestaran. A esos sí que no los podía soportar-Hablo con molestia al recordar a sus "lindos" hermanos.

-Ya veo-dirigió su vista de nuevo al charco- ya no interrumpiré más, así que puedes seguir mostrándome ese día ¿sí?-pidió hinata a lo que yuka sonrió y asintió.

_Se veía a yuka despertando un poco desconcertada y entonces en ese momento recuerda la lucha con sus hermanos._

_-¿Dónde mierda estoy?-intenta levantarse pero el dolor la invade, dirige su vista al pecho y ve que su cuerpo estaba vendado-¿Quién…?_

_- veo que ya despertaste, me alegra- La vos sorprendió a yuka por lo que volteo y pudo ver a la hermosa joven que la había salvado._

_-¿Quién eres tú y porque me trajiste aquí?- Trato de levantarse pero no logro hacerlo y se percato de algo- mis cristales... ¡¿Donde están mis cristales?!-_

_-cálmate -hablo tranquila y se acerco a un pequeño cofre donde estaban los cristales- aquí están, no tienes porque molestarte- _

_Yuka se calmo, miro a la joven con un ligero ceño fruncido y luego miro el cofre donde cada uno de los cristales se elevo rodeando el pecho de yuka._

_-eso está mejor-hablo yuka y miro a la joven- ahora, te lo repito ¿Quién eres y Porque me trajiste aquí?-_

_-Mi nombre es Hinata hyuga y soy de la familia secundaria-Dijo un poco triste pero soltó una sonrisa que desconcertó a yuka-Te traje aquí porque te encontré muy herida, estabas a punto de morir así que te cure y veo que estas mejor, al principio pensé que no sobrevivirías pues estabas dos días inconsciente, que bien que me equivo…-_

_- ¿dices que estuve dos días inconsciente?-hinata asintió-"ya veo, a lo mejor mis hermanos piensan que estoy muerta… es lo mejor, no pienso volver con ellos"- bien, adiós –trato de levantarse pero cuando apoyo la pata esta empezó a sangrar-_

_-Espera por favor, aun no puedes irte, tus heridas se abrirán, quédate hasta que estés mejor-pidió la hyuga-_

_Yuka noto que la hyuga estaba preocupada y le resulto muy raro, usualmente todo que la miraba salía corriendo, pero ella no, "rara" pensó, le dio la espalda y se acostó de nuevo a lo que hinata sonrió._

_-mmm… etto...mmm...-_

_-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto yuka molesta aun dándole la espalda_

_-bueno, me gustaría saber tu… ¿nombre?-pregunto dudosa_

_-no te importa-_

_-oh…está bien-dijo decepcionada- oye necesito cambiarte las vendas, así que…-dijo esperando la respuesta de la loba-_

_Un hmp se escucho de yuka pero luego la miro y empezó a romper las viejas vendas con sus colmillos cosa que preocupo a hinata al ver como no tenía ni el mínimo cuidado y se apresuró para detenerla y hacerlo por ella misma. Luego de cambiar las vendas un incomodo silencio asecho en la cabaña por lo que, harta de la situación, yuka hablo._

_-¿humana, tu vives aquí?- pregunto al ver bien la cabaña, las paredes estaban un poco gastadas pero seguían estables, contaba con una cama, un baúl, una pequeña mesa, encima de ella una lámpara y un pequeño cofre._

_-no, mi madre y yo encontramos esta cabaña mientas dábamos un paseo por los alrededores, estaba vacía y las dos trajimos estas cosas para decorarla un poco, siempre veníamos aquí a pasar momentos de madre-hija- dijo con cierta tristeza en su rostro._

_-¿y dónde está tu madre?-_

_-ella… ella murió cuando tenía 10 años- y yuka prefirió no decir nada mas, el día pasaba lentamente así que yuka decidió dormir un poco y hinata decidió ir a su casa pero observo fijamente a yuka, se acerco y la acaricio la cabeza con una sonrisa clavada en su rostro sin percatarse que yuka tenía los ojos abiertos._

_-Yuka, mi nombre es yuka-susurro adormilada sorprendiendo a hinata que soltó otra sonrisa para luego retirarse hacia su hogar. _

_-"¿qué demonios paso? Porque permití que me tocara y ¿por qué demonios lo hizo? acaso no me tiene miedo. Esa chica sí que es rara, pero… me ha gustado lo que ha hecho, arrg ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? se supone que debo odiarla, pero esa chica de alguna manera me calma…Hinata hyuga eres una chica muy peculiar"-pensó para luego caer dormida._

_-_Ese mismo día te conocí_,_ tú me cuidabas y yo no decía nada, solo te observaba, eras una chica muy extraña te veías muy feliz pero cuando preguntaba acerca de tu familia tu sonrisa se borraba de inmediato, así que no preguntaba nada de ellos, pasaron los días y me di cuenta que me estaba encariñando contigo pero cuando pensaba en ello lo negaba rotundamente pero esos pensamientos fueron la razón de toda mi confusión y dolor, no sabía qué hacer y solo empecé a distanciarme de ti ,hasta que ese día llego, fue la primera vez que te vi molesta-dijo yuka mirando el pequeño charco donde se veía a una yuka mejorada junto con hinata.

_-yuka, te traje la comida, son bolas de arroz-pero no le contesto- vamos yuka no te pongas gruñona y agarra una-pero yuka ni se inmuto-¿ocurre algo yuka?-pregunto hinata al ver que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, intento tocarla pero esta se aparto._

_-No me toques hinata-dijo molesta-quiero que te vayas-_

_-no hasta que me digas que te pasa- dijo ya cansada de que yuka siempre trate de ser indiferente con ella._

_- no te interesa, solo porque me has cuidado no tengo porque contarte mi vida, solo eres una humana estúpida, estoy segura que solo me ayudas para aprovecharte de mí, tu y todos los humanos son iguales son unos malditos, solo piensan en sí mismos, son desprecia…-pero paro de hablar al ver como hinata tenía la cabeza gacha y con lagrimas deslizándose por sus majillas-¿hinat...?_

_-¡idiota¡… yo no tenía ninguna de esas intenciones, no sé qué paso para que odiaras a los humanos pero solo porque esos te hicieron daño no tienes porque comportarte así conmigo, aunque no me hables yo me sentía feliz de tu compañía, pensé que por fin había alguien con quien podría hablar sin que me mire con una cara de odio como lo hacen todos los de mi familia, pero veo que me equivoque al pensar que eras buena y me equivoque al pensar que podríamos ser amigas Yo... ¡Te odio!- y salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque._

_En la cabaña yuka aun seguía procesando lo que acaba de oír, las palabras de hinata rondaban por su cabeza una y otra vez, era la primera vez que alguien decía que quería ser su amiga ,recordó los últimos días donde ella la atendía , cuando le gritaba ella solo sonreía y seguía curándola, sin darse cuenta se había encariñado con la chica, era la única chica que le había dado afecto, yuka solo tenía una cosa en mente, ella era un demonio, era incapaz de sentir amistad aunque era regañada por sus hermanos porque a veces no podía matar y disfrutar del dolor de los humanos ella siempre lo hacía por simple impulso como si fuera una orden que no debía romper, pero con hinata era diferente, con ella se sentía tranquila, sentía que por primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por ella y le gustaba mucho que le acariciara porque gracias a esas caricias se sentía querida y en paz._

_Yuka se levanto y aunque le doliera un poco la pata salió en busca de esa chica a la que podía llamar amiga. Siguiendo su chakra llego a una gran mansión que tenía el símbolo de una llama de fuego, se infiltro en ella y entro a una casa que no era tan grande como la de la entrada y vio a hinata entrar a un cuarto al fondo del pasillo pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que todas las personas parecían despreciarla y la miraban con burla, eran las mismas caras que sus hermanos le daban._

_Entro al cuarto y la vio llorando en la cama-hinata –la llama y hinata dio un pequeño salto del susto._

_-¿Yu…yuka? ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-yo… yo...Estaba preocupada por ti-susurro lo último pero hinata lo escucho claramente_

_-si te preocupas por mí ¿porque dijiste esas cosas?- pregunto sentándose_

_-no lo sé, lo dije sin pensar, hinata perdón por ser tan fría contigo pero creo que ya no quieres verme, descuida me iré ahora-dijo yuka retirándose_

_-¡No! espera, no quiero que t vallas, eres mi única amiga-_

_Yuka le dio una sonrisa triste a hinata y hablo- gracias hinata, pero no si puedo ser la amiga que tú quieres-_

_-¿De qué hablas?-dijo mientras se sentaba en frente de yuka_

_- Yo no puedo ser tu amiga, soy un demonio, no puedo sentir amistad, naci destinada para odiar y destruir pero eso tampoco logro hacer bien y me imagino que menos podre darte la amistad que mereces, soy una inútil que está destinada a la soledad. Yo fui creada para matar, odiar, traer sufrimiento al igual que mis hermanos pero ellos me odiaban pues yo no podía matar con facilidad a cualquiera y menos destruir algunos pueblos, siempre me detenía pero en ocasiones cambiaba completamente, me convertía en una bestia sanguinaria y cuando veía como los humanos sufrían, gritaban, lo disfrutaba, pero esos sucesos eran de corto tiempo. No quiero pensar que algún día venga y trate de matarte hinata-finalizo con la voz quebrada _

_-Yuka, estoy segura que no lo harás-Dijo hinata mientras se acercaba a yuka dándole un gran abraso y para sorpresa d las dos, yuka no se aparto._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?-_

_-Porque aunque nos conocemos desde unas semanas se que eres buena, tal vez naciste para odiar pero eso no significa que debes hacerlo, si tu quieres puedes cambiar esa vida que tienes, tu no fuiste destinada a nada porque el destino no está escrito, tu escribes tu propio destino y solo tú decides quien quieres ser en esta vida ¿lo entiendes?-hablo hinata_

_-si-susurro-hinata yo ya decide cual quiero que se mi destino, pero no sé si puedo lograr ese camino ¿quieres saber cuál es?_

_-claro- dijo acariciándole la cabeza_

_-Yo quiero que seas mi amiga, quiero estar contigo-dijo un poco avergonzada _

_-suspiro-creía que ya lo habías entendido yuka-_

_-¿eh?-_

_-Yo ya soy tu amiga, como te lo había dicho eres la primera persona o mejor dicho lobita que no me odia o me mira con desprecio, desde un principio supe que dentro d ese aspecto duro existía un lindo ser -le dio una sonrisa- te quiero yuka aunque seas un poco gruñona y testaruda-_

_-¡oye, yo no soy testaruda ni gruñona!-y hinata la miro fijamente-okey, tal vez lo sea… ¡un poquito!-_

_- sí, sí, lo que digas…bueno, nosotras somos…-_

_-amigas-dijo yuka para luego darle una lamida en la mejilla._

_&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%Continuara&&&&&&&&_

_Hasta aquí el capi no sé cuantas partes mas tendrá y no sé cuando lo actualizare, bueno pues comienza la escuela y todo eso y no tendré tiempo pero no importa terminar esta historia ¡De veras!._

_Se despide Nanabi hyuga_

_¿reviews? _


End file.
